The Stag and Doe meet the Fawn
by HedwigandHarry
Summary: In DH, Harry, Hermione, and Ron are sent back in time by a curse causing Harry to meet his parents but they are the same age as him! This spells trouble! Read and Review!
1. Intro Chapter 1:Come on!

"Come on Harry, Ron!" Hermione called out the hapless Boy-Who- Lived and their red haired best friend.

"Where are we Hermione?" Harry asked her as fast as he could.

"We are… we are in New York City actually, in America. Try and act normal. I came here once with my mum and dad when I was little. Do you think everyone at the wedding is okay?" Harry moaned and sank to the ground.

"Damn it Voldemort! Ginny, I left Ginny there. I tried to get to her but Lupin told me to run! I don't give a DAMN about my safety, I'm worried about Ginny." Harry cried out, showing the other two how much he really cared about her.

"Harry she will be okay. They'll look after her while we are gone. It's okay!"

After that the trio went into a grimy, little café and sat down at a table. The waitress didn't look up as they walked in, she was too busy picking at the cuticles of her fingernails and chatting on her cell phone. The three were talking when suddenly two men came in and walked up to the counter.

All the lights went out; the only light left was when Ron muttered "Lumos."

Suddenly then heard in a booming voice one of the men say "Subdomo!" A rapid orange beam of light flashed from their… wand. Death Eaters, Harry was sure of it.

Then the men turned to the trio and both boomed "Retro temporibus!" A flash out light came and then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: Does anyone know where we are

"First years this way please, come this way first year Gryffindors!" The three heard a girl's voice.

"Excuse me, what are you three doing here still? And what year are you all in?" Behind them they heard a group of boys laugh.

"OY! Prongs! Look who it is, your little sweetheart, Evans." They started laughing again.

"Shut up, Padfoot." Said the boy quietly. Harry spun around to see four boys staring at him with their mouths wide open. One of them was looking from his friend to Harry, just back and forth over and over again.

Harry was looking straight at his seventeen year old father and his friends, Sirius Black-Harry's dead godfather, Remus Lupin whose son was Harry's own godson, and Peter Pettigrew, the traitor who told Voldemort where Harry's parents were while they were hiding to keep him safe. James was even staring at Harry now. Ron and Hermione had turned around now too. Their mouths were open too.

"James!" Harry's seventeen year old mum at this time, Lily Evans. She too, came running up, took one look at Harry, and stood with her mouth open. Dumbledore,-looking quite a bit younger than Harry had ever seen him, walked up to see what this was all about.

He walked up and took one look at Harry and James, nodded and said, "James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Lily dormitories please. NOW." They all trudged off, not wanting to take their eyes off Harry.

After Dumbledore saw that they were indeed gone he turned to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Hello, I don't believe we have met before. I am Albus Dumbledore. May I ask… how did you three get into Hogwarts?"

Hermione spoke up, "Well sir, uh... Mr. Professor Dumbledore, we were charmed here by someone."

He nodded and said "In my office, quickly please before anyone else sees any of you particularly you." He pointed to Harry as he hurried them up the stairs into his office. Dumbledore sat down at his desk and whisked three chairs in front of it.

"Okay, I want to know TRUTHFULLY who you lot are!" He said his tone startling.

Ron nodded and answered "Ronald Bilius Weasley, sixth child of seven, parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley." Dumbledore nodded.

"Hermione Jean Granger, only daughter of muggles Jennifer and Dan Granger, muggle-born of course." Dumbledore again nodded and looked at Harry.

Harry breathed in, gulped, and said, "Harry James Potter, only son of James and Lily Potter." Dumbledore again nodded, sighed, and relaxed a bit in his chair.

He then looked at Harry again, smiled and said "Yes I could tell you were a Potter of course. You look just like James, but you have Lily's eyes. I'm assuming that you three are from the future as you are the same age as your parents are right now, and Molly and Arthur don't have seven children." They nodded and Dumbledore nodded back.

"Assuming as I have, I believe the three of you are in Gryffindor. The password is Hippogriff. Ronald and Hermione, please go wait outside for Harry. Harry if you wouldn't mind, I would like a word." Harry nodded and Hermione and Ron walked outside. Dumbledore turned back to Harry, "Harry, I believe you when you say you are Lily and James' son. I need to know, why are you here? How did you get here? We have to take serious precautions because your father and mother are still here in school and their seventeen year old son shows up while they are dating and are only seventeen themselves! Now you MUST tell me, what exactly is going on in the year you came from?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore, Dumbledore who he had seen die in front of him just one year ago was once again alive and well.

"Well sir, you've just been killed. Death Eaters are running wild and no one is safe. We were… we were hunting Holcruxes. I've got to try and kill Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, I must say you looked very astounded to be looking into your parents eyes, as anyone would be if they were looking at their parents as seventeen year olds, but…?"

Harry nodded he had understood what Dumbledore was saying, "They're dead, in 1998, the year I came from. They had been dead for sixteen years; they died when I was one. My mum saved me from Voldemort by dying for me. The killing curse backfired and all I got was a scar and Voldemort was almost nothing, I mean his powers were almost all gone."

Dumbledore nodded and then said to Harry, "Harry, you must promise me, whatever you do, DO NOT let your parents know you are their son. I'll try to get you three out of here and back to your time as soon as possible. While you are here, since you have never known your parents, spend some time with them. There is an extra bed in James' bedroom he shares with his friends and Ronald can take the extra in the room right next door. James' room number is 506. I expect you all to be tired, goodnight Harry. I will get you in classes for while you are here."

Harry nodded and started to open the door, Dumbledore then said "Oh and don't use your real last names. That will do nothing but cause trouble." Harry nodded and shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting James and Lily

Harry found Hermione and Ron waiting for him at the foot of Dumbledore's office stairway.

They walked slowly through the corridors, careful not to make too much noise as they went to the Gryffindor room. Hermione then spoke up, "So those are your parents Harry?" Harry nodded and Ron motioned for Hermione to keep quiet.

They finally got up to the Gryffindor common room. "Hippogriff!" Harry said.

The Fat Lady looked at him suspiciously and cried, "You look a lot like James Potter! What's your name?" Before he answered, Harry flung himself into common room. It didn't look any different, and 'it sorta felt like home' thought Harry.

Hermione bid the boys goodnight because it was well past midnight.

Ron spoke up after about thirty long minutes of staring silently into the dying, ashy fire. "Hey mate, I think we should go to bed. We're gonna have a long day tomorrow. What room are we in anyways?"

Harry looked at him and said "I'm in room 506 and you're in room 507." Ron nodded and they both got up to climb the stairs to their rooms. They walked closer and closer to the rooms.

"Did you see how much that kid looked like Prongs! It was crazy, like double vision with Lily's eyes! SO bizarre."

"I know it was like staring at me with small mistakes, I mean we were even the exact same height!" Harry heard his dad and his friends talking about coming across him, they were still up. Great.

He bid goodnight to Ron, breathed in deeply and walked into their room. The marauders stared at him strangely as to say what-are-you-doing-in-our-room-this-room-is-ours.

Harry explained hastily "Erm… Professor Dumbledore... uh said he wanted me to…um stay in here." They all seemed to accept that but Remus and James didn't look to happy about it. Harry knew why Lupin didn't but why not his own father, 'I mean yeah James didn't know it was his only son he was staring at but he could be nicer to other people in general.' He thought. Harry jumped into the only free bed in the room, pulled the covers over him tightly and tried to get to sleep.

The next morning brought on more trouble… and questions. Lily came in early the next morning to tell James her schedule for this Saturday morning and to kiss him passionately. "James, I'm going down to breakfast at seven with or without you. Mind you we are supposed to show the first years how to get to the Great Hall though. Remus you could help with that too."

She leapt on James' bed. He sat up and gave her a hug. "I'll be ready in a minute." He said and gave Lily a kiss.

"Ug… guys you've only been going out for what a month, and that's been sending letters? You've seen each other for all of one day we've been back and you're already snogging everywhere!" Sirius said jokingly about the last bit.

James, Lily, Remus, and Peter left early. Soon the only two left in the room were Harry and Sirius.

"I know you're awake, you can stop trying to kid me. It won't ever work; I would remember that if I were you. By the way my name's Sirius, Sirius Black… And you are?"

Harry got up and said, "My name's Harry, Harry Pot- Potford." He saved, almost saying "Potter" to his dad's best friend.

Sirius nodded and said, "Well, the boy you look a bit like, his name is James Potter, and the girl, the red-head, her name's Lily Evans. The really pale kid with slick brownish hair name's Remus Lupin, but we call him Moony. The boy that looks like a mouse name's Peter Pettigrew and we call him Wormtail. James is Prongs and I'm Padfoot but don't call us by those names. Those are our nicknames for each other, kind of private you know?"

Harry nodded to Sirius and grabbed his glasses. He stood up and Sirius said, "Well good luck with your first day mate." Harry smiled.

"Damn you even have the same smile as James; you guys have to be related." Harry was trying not to laugh, so he just shrugged as best he could without bursting out laughing.

A school owl brought him his schedule as well as everyone else's. James had his own tawny brown owl, a very attractive owl. His first class of the year was defense against the dark arts with Professor Brudge. He also had double potions with Slughorn and transfiguration with McGonagall today. Then James groaned, "Damn it, I got dark arts shit today, and first too."

Lily laughed and said, "That's what I have too."

Ron and Hermione came in then. They had their classes. Both had defense against the dark arts and potions with him. "So, how was bunking with your dad?" Ron laughed.

"Shh!" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"So my name for this year's Harry Potford. Dumbledore said make a fake last name."

Ron spoke up, "I guess I'll be Ron Rogers." He shrugged.

Hermione said, "I'll just be Hermione Granger, no reason not to be. I'm a muggle-born nobody knows my family." The boys nodded for it was true.

Then Lily came down to where the trio were sitting. James was looking from his seat, he had leaned back to look at what Lily was doing.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully. Hermione and Ron nodded without looking up, still examining their schedules. Harry unlike his friends was not about to be so rude to his own mother.

"Hi," he said, trying to give Lily the same cheerful tone of voice she had given him. This WAS about the first time he had ever talked to her.

Hermione was looking up now, Ron was still intrigued by his schedule and what classes Dumbledore had given him.

Lily blushed and said, "I'm Lily Evans. Head Girl of Hogwarts for this year." She said proudly. "And James Potter is Head Boy so if you lot need any help; any at all find one of us. Oh! I forgot you don't know who James Potter is… he's the boy that looks like you." She pointed at Harry and smiled. "A lot like you actually…" Then she walked away, sat down next to James again and was snogged senseless.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day of Hogwarts

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! One review talked about the map being able to tell who they are but what if it already got taken away? Haha well review! It makes my day!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, if you recognize it I don't own! I wish I had a cool British accent like that **

**Rating: T…for toddler! Jk t is for teen**

**Sorry I'm really tired that's why I'm acting like a complete tard…so don't mind me! O.O and I'm sorry if this chapter is boring…I promise it gets better just bear with me!**

**Summary:** In DH, Harry, Hermione, and Ron are sent back in time by a curse...causing Harry to meet...his parents...but they are the same age as him! This spells trouble! Read and Review!

**It's possible ill have one or two more chapters tonight…and one of Lily's Story…this weekend? I'm not sure, I sent it to my beta!**

After breakfast Harry trudged, not far behind his mother and father to the Defense against the Dark Arts room. When they got to the doorway, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood at the side of the door. Everyone was taking their seats, James sitting next to Lily, Sirius and Remus at the table beside him. Peter must have a different schedule. Harry overheard James talking to Sirius, "So the map got confiscated by Filch…Wormtail got it taken away. I'll try to get one night when I'm doing rounds." He groaned.

Then a tall man with graying hair and bright blue eyes walked in with a big smile on his face. This man was Professor Brudge. He looked at his class and saw the three new students that Dumbledore had mentioned this morning.

"Hello! Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts! I'm Professor Brudge." He introduced himself in a booming voice.

They were then shown to seats and the drawn out morning began.

By lunch, when Harry only had transfiguration to go, he had already learn that the younger Severus Snape wasn't any better than the older on, his mum was really nice, and Sirius and James were quite a pair. He couldn't help but laughing at them.

Transfiguration was easy enough; the only ones to show Harry up were Hermione, James, Sirius, and….Lily. Of course he could see why James and Sirius were good; they were animagi for crying out loud.

But LILY? Hagrid was right, his mum and dad were good at everything…top marks, lucky them. As he really thought about it, he got top marks too, not in everything but in some…

After class Harry ate dinner with Ron and Hermione, they did some homework and went to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring them…

**Please don't leave without reviewing! I'll give you a cookie, chocolate chip?sugar? haha well yeah…you should review…because then you would be cool like…Sirius and James and they're cool.**


	5. Chapter 5: How could I be so careless?

Harry's life seemed to take a daily plan that consisted of spending time with his parents who now thought of him as a good friend. It was nice to spend time with them and before he knew it, it was January.

Dumbledore had called Harry, Hermione, and Ron into his office plenty of times, he couldn't be sure on how to send them back safely. To make sure that the future wasn't meddled with when they returned. Every time Dumbledore would just tell them that he was working on it that he would try to get them back to their time as soon as possible.

Hermione and Ron had to keep telling Harry that it was for the best if they left, they were scared he wanted to stay.

When his mother and father had rounds he would follow in his invisibility cloak to make sure James didn't have a chance to get the marauder's map back.

He was sneaking around the trophy room when he saw his parents.

"James?" Harry heard Lily whisper in the dark corridor.

"Yeah?" He answered back.

"James, do you think we are going to be together forever like get married and maybe have a kid?" Harry under the cloak saw his father put his arm around his mother and say,

"Yes Lil I do think that, why?"

She sighed and said, "Because I have a weird feeling Harry. I mean he looks just like YOU, with my eyes and… James I don't know how but I think he's our kid, from-from the future." James stared at her. "See it sounds crazy,"

"But I think you're right Lil." James interrupted her. Harry shuffled around to get a better view of his parents. James looked up, hearing the wind muffle and pulled out…the…marauder's…map, which he had evidently, unknown to Harry had just gotten back from Flich with a little help from his reliable invisibility cloak that his father had given him on his first Christmas at Hogwarts.

"Oh bloody hell! Damn it! He got that damn map back! How could I be so damn careless to let him go to Flich's office and get it back! DAMN IT!"Harry cursed himself in his thoughts. Harry could see the map from where he was. It had _Lily Evans_, _James Potter_, and right by them _Harry Potter._

James looked back at Lily and said, "You know if he was our son he would have the cloak." He grabbed for Harry, knowing his exact movements right as he did them. James grabbed the cloak and ripped it off Harry. Lily and James just stared at him.

Harry coughed as his young mother and father looked at him. He was scared by what they might ask. James was still holding his well now Harry's invisibility cloak but had also pulled out his wand. Harry also pulled out his wand, James was about to disarm him.

"Expelli-!" James started to say, but Harry cut him off.

"Expelliamus!" Harry cried. Lily started to pull her wand out just for their safety. James walked closer to him, Lily following very closely behind.

"Harry…. Potter?" James questioned him. Harry nodded and looked around for the map, Lily had it clutched tightly in her hand, fingers curling around it delicately but grasping it hard all at the same time. Harry then started to speak, ready to tell his parents the truth. He wanted the young Lily and James to know that he was indeed their only son.

James cut him off and said, "We don't understand," He gestured to Lily who was peeking out from behind him. "How can you be a Potter, look just like me, and have Lily's eyes, but be here in 1977?"

"James," Lily spoke up from behind him, "Can't you see? He's not from this time! I already told you, I mean his name's Harry Potter. You know the map never lies. James it would have to be true!" Lily then turned back to Harry. "Who are you exactly?" She asked him, emerald eyes to those same glistening eyes.

Harry didn't care what happened to him. He didn't care what Hermione would think. He wanted; he needed to tell his parents the truth.

He gulped and said, "I am Harry Potter. I'm your son, I'm from the future. I'm so sorry to the both of you, I was cursed here. I also wanted to meet you, to talk to you both." James and Lily stared at Harry.

James spoke up first, "What do you mean meet us? If you are our son, you would already know us from the year you came from."

Harry shook his head and answered, "No, the year I came from, 1998 you both are… dead." Harry gulped in air, straining to breathe, getting ready to cry over his parents in a way he never had before even though they were right in front of him.

Lily was staring at him in a sympathetic way.


	6. Chapter 6: What Should I do?

**Hey guys, CHAPTER SIXXXX! Heck yes! So this story is almost finished up… and I should be posting the last chapters (don't know how many yet) tomorrow! But this is a REALLY short chapter and I'm so so sorry for that! I would also like to apologize because many people have read my Dear Readers and Fanfiction Writers story and said that I'm too narrow-minded and I only like canon. I'm so ****sorry ****if you felt that I was teasing about any writing, or that I thought canon Fanfictions were the only ones that were worth reading. THAT'S TOTALLY NOT TRUE! Real fanfictions with slash and different pairings are amazing and some of them are better than some canons. I mean, even this story isn't canon all the way…Harry meeting Lily and James? That didn't happen! :p Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I offended you at all and that I didn't mean to. That story has been deleted. Anyways, my rant is over and back to THIS story! *claps happily*. Ehh, now for the little thing called!**

**Disclaimer: Umm…does J.K. Rowling have geometry homework? Probably not…so yeah! Not her, sadly… **

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Alrighty, done with that! On to the STORY! Enjoy! Sorry about my endless A/N. I have too much to say, I'll shut up now… again ENJOY! **

"What?" Shrieked James. He certainly couldn't grasp his head around the facts that, one; his son was the same age as him and standing in front of him and two; he would be dead in a few years.

"James…" Lily cautioned, taking another step towards Harry, but as she did this, Harry in return took a step back. "Harry, please." Lily begged him.

"No Lily, if he wants to, let him go. This is a lot for-for- all of us." James said, Harry internally thanking his father.

Lily nodded and Harry threw the cloak back over himself, whishing down the hallway. James and Lily sat in complete silence for a few more hours, thinking about meeting their son AND about how Harry had said they would be dead by 1981. James picked up his cloak and map, helped Lily up and they went back to the common room.

As Harry slept in the room with the unknowing Sirius, Remus, and Peter, James and Lily were curled up on a loveseat in the common room. They were together, but the only thing on their minds was their son.

The next morning when the first light in the sky could be seen, Harry was wide awake and walking down to Dumbledore's office, he needed to be sent back to his own time. He walked to Dumbledore's office door and said, "Acid pops." To the Gargoyle, it then jumped to life and sprang out of the way.

As he walked into the office Dumbledore greeted him with a warm, "Hello Harry. Fancy seeing you this early Saturday morning. Sleep well?" Dumbledore had taken to Harry, starting to even show favour to his beloved student even if he wasn't in the correct time.

"Sir, I've told them. I'm sorry; I couldn't take it any longer! I told them everything." Harry busted out, lowering his head in despair.

Dumbledore processed this for a moment and then quickly walked over to Harry, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, he then said, "Harry, it'll be alright- I'll figure out something. I think I've finally figured out something that will take you back although it WILL take till the end of the year so, be with your parents. Enjoy their company as you never have been given the chance to before." Harry nodded sullenly, heading back to the common room, to find Ron and Hermione, to find Sirius, Remus, and Peter, to find Lily and James.


	7. Chapter 7: Because he reminds me of you

**A/N: I'm sure some of you now just skip over my author's not after the last chapters which was oh so long. Sorry about that and I'm okay with that. It's just chalk full of disclaimers and whose whatseys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry whatever his name is or anything to do with …. Or the music that inspired this chapter again sadly…**

**Rating: T (for Teen) **

**Yay! Now read and then review!**

Harry found Lily and James in the common room, sitting alone by the fire in the corner of the room. Lily turned around as Harry came into the door. She called softly to him, gesturing for him to join her and James.

"Hello," Harry said to them quietly.

James nodded and smiled, still clearly embarrassed about everything. But Lily, thoughtful Lily smiled and said, "Hello Harry."

Harry wasn't sure what to say, but James spoke first. "You- you don't think we're mad do you? Because we aren't." He said bluntly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily stared at her future husband and smiled. "You're so mean, you know that!" She said.

James shrugged and said, "What? I was just telling him we're not angry with him!"

"James Potter you have got to be the most insensitive person EVER. I hope Harry hasn't inherited that from you."

Harry grinned, watching his parents bicker like he wasn't even there. It was funny to see, not awkward or worrying. It was nice to see; even as they were fighting it was still _them_.

At the end of March, James watched Lily and Harry running around the yard of Hogwarts, flying on brooms, gliding over Black Lake. James, James had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, _jealousy_. Lily was spending more time with Harry then him. The three of them did things together, yes but Lily would spend the majority of her extra time with Harry.

Lily came in the common room alone later; Harry had gone to see Ron and Hermione.

"Hello love!" Lily said as she sat next to James. He nodded crossly, not able to take the jealousy anymore.

"What's the matter darling?" Lily asked him caringly, intertwining their fingers.

James shrugged again and said, "Why do you spend so much time with him?"

Lily ripped her hand from his, horrified. "Are you talking about our SON? Damn it,why aren't you okay with this? Are you _jealous?_" James shrugged indifferently. "James Charlus Potter, DO NOT tell me you are jealous?" Lily said sharply.

"Just don't tell me you're falling for him." James growled. Lily smiled and then kissed him passionately, letting her tough glide around the edge of his lips.

When they broke apart she said, "James, why would I fall for him? He's my SON; I love him, yes, but as a SON. No one, not even my son could take the place in my heart for you. I love you James, and you know it. He could never replace you, without you he would be nothing. There would be not Harry Potter without you. You're everything to me; no one can replace you… ever."

There were actual tears brimming in James' eyes, tough James Potter who never cried. "Really Lily?"

She laughed and said, "Of course silly! How could I not love you? One of the biggest reasons I love Harry so much is he reminds me of…you." She then laid her head on James' chest and they both feel asleep.

**A/N: I got a review (and thank you so much FOR that review :D) about how James and Lily might have been upset about Harry telling them all this stuff but I've always thought of them as very understanding especially Lily. And if you haven't noticed, I've thought of James as the jealous type. Hehehe well I am getting to work on the next chapter now! Only a few more to go! Keep reviewing! 3 **

**xoxo HewigandHarry**


	8. Chapter 8: He seemed really upset

**Alright, well chapter 8! Probably only one or two more chapters before I hit the complete button for this story! Sadly….I really have enjoyed writing this one! Alas! There are many more ideas for one shots and multi chapter fictions featuring all your favourites! I'm going to finish this up and then do a one-shot about the next generation of Potter kids! I'm also going to have a SNEAK PEAK at my new story that I'm going to hopefully put up this weekend after the last chapter of this story! It's called '**_**The Diary of Two Confused Redheads'**_** I can't wait to really start working on that either! So much planned so you'll want to stick around ;) And thank you to all my reviewers! It means the world and beyond to me every time I see a review email, or a favourite, or a alert! I smile so much because of them : )! **

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own Harry Potter cause I haven't seen any $ for this brilliance.**

From the moment that James and Lily woke up in the morning, James and Harry were best friends. James and the other marauders had welcomed Harry in like one of their own, like there were five marauders. They did everything together, but they never forgot Lily either. Sirius had really take to Harry, even suggested he be given a nickname like the rest of them. When asked to do his patronus and a stag busted out of his wand, Sirius had called Harry "Prongs Jr." and the name had stuck.

James had one thing he could not bear to tell his best friend, more like his brother, he could not tell Sirius that he and Lily would be dead before their twenty second birthdays. He just could not do that, Sirius would never look at him the same way ever again, he would act like James and Lily were already dead and gone. James hadn't seen Sirius so happy since Dorea and Charlus Potter had died from dragon pox. Not that James had been this happy since his parents had died.

Then one day near the end of the year, Dumbledore called Harry, Ron, and Hermione into his office. As they walked in he shouted, "Great news! I have found out how to take you all back to your time without meddling with the future! We must go at once! We have to wait until tomorrow morning at eight…" Dumbledore stated excitedly.

Ron yelled in excitement and Hermione bustled up to Dumbledore's desk. "Brilliant Professor! You must show me what you figured out!" Hermione exclaimed.

Dumbledore calmed her down and said, "The err…only thing is all of...Erm… your minds will have to be oblivated of all of this," He gestured to the world around him. "And the students, staff, and even myself will have to be oblivated of you three coming here. You will take a Time Turner back." Then Dumbledore stiffened. "Goodnight, you need your rest. Enjoy your last evening in 1979."

Hermione and Ron couldn't have looked more thrilled to go home, where they had friends, people who cared about them. Where they had, parents. Harry, one the other hand, was dreading going home. This was the only place he had ever really had a family, who cared about him, the first time he could call someone "mum" and someone "dad". He had never gotten to do that before and now in a blink of an eye it was being ripped away from him again. He couldn't even have it as a memory to dwell on one day. He wasn't allowed to remember anything. Life was so unfair sometimes.

Harry said nothing, but he left Dumbledore's office and went to Black Lake. He climbed to the other side, the side he had done his first stag patronus. The spot where he had thought he saw his father come back to the grounds in his third year. He sat by the murky lake, watching the squid roll around the water, splashing his long tentacles. Then he got up, the only place that he could think of to go, the quidditch pitch.

A few hours later, Lily and James were in the common room waiting for Harry to come back from his dinner with Ron and Hermione. Lily was studying for a potions test, James in the corner with the marauders. She looked around, hoping to see her son stroll in, with his relaxed pace, through the door. Instead she saw his two best friends wander in without him, this sent Lily into alarm.

"Why isn't Harry with you? He went to dinner with you! Where's Harry?" Lily asked desperately to Hermione.

"I don't know where he went Lily, but I saw him getting really troubled when Dumbledore said that all our memories would have to be oblivated of each other." Hermione said sheepishly.

"What!Bloody hell!" Lily cried. Her son, her only handsome son was missing.

Lily ran and found James who was planning an end of the year prank with the marauders. "James," She shook him violently, making his glasses go askew. "James, Harry is missing. No one can find him. He could be hurt; we CAN'T let him get killed."

James turned around, laughing, his glasses still crooked and said, "Sorry love, didn't catch that?"

Lily had a dreadful look in her eyes that made James understand what she had just said. He jumped up and said, "Okay, well you ask people if anyone has seen him, I'll go look for him through the grounds." Lily nodded quickly.

"Okay," she breathed. "But take the marauders with you."

James shook his head, disagreeing, "No take them with you. That way if you run into death eaters or something. The Slytherins are getting worse…" He said worriedly.

Lily bit her lip but nodded as Sirius, Remus, and Peter came behind her. Ron and Hermione tried to go with James but he said, "No, I'm going to search the grounds by air. It will be faster if it's just me. I won't have to wait for you guys; you'll just slow me down." With that James grabbed his shiny Nimbus 1500 and opened a clear window in the Gryffindor tower.

Lily ran up to him as he stood on the slippery ledge and kissed him tenderly. "Find him." She whispered gently to him, so quiet that he was the only one that could possibly have heard.

James heaved heavily and said, "I will, I- I promise." With that he kissed his Lily lovingly once more and flew off.

James glided softly in the crisp night air as he scanned the grounds for a glimpse of his son. He shot down quickly, going directly for the ground and using his trustworthy broom did a sudden stop right above the tree line. Every few moments he would call to his son, "Harry?" He questioned through the night that was as black as coal, as silent as the dead. Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor dressing rooms. Apparently they hadn't switched keys in a long time because his captain's key from last year which he accidently had never given back, still worked.

James swooped down to the pitch. He then saw something; the light was on in the Gryffindor dressing rooms. He hopped off his broom to take a closer look. He grabbed the key out of his pocket and opened the door, sitting inside; his back facing James was Harry. James sighed gleefully. Harry was safe, his son was safe. James didn't ever think he had been so happy in his whole life.

He dropped his broom by the door and scooted over to sit by Harry. He smirked and said, "Well damn, I knew you were good, cause hey! You're my son. But how in hell's name did you get in here you git?" James asked his son, really wondering but joking about the "git" part.

Harry smiled to his dad and pulled out the key. The rusty old key that Harry held and the shiny new one James held were a perfect match, the same key. James grinned and said, "Do you get everything that was once mine? You have my old cloak, my old key, **and** my map! Good job Harry. I feel…proud to be your dad. You could definitely take my place as Prongs in the marauders if you had hazel eyes." James joked.

Harry smiled at his dad, but then looked up at him and truthfully said sadly, "I don't want to go back to my time."

James smiled glum way, and said, "I know. I don't want you to go either, honestly. But, we have both got to go on with our lives. You have to go back to Ginny," Harry looked at his dad suspiciously. "Ron and Hermione told me." He said simply. "And I have to be with Lily. It's the way it's supposed to be Harry. I am supposed to die in 1981, so is Lily, that way our brave son can stand a chance in overcoming Voldemort." He grinned proudly.

Harry gulped in and nodded to his father. James then got up and said, "Come on, Lily is worried sick, and it's almost morning, almost…" James swallowed heavily, "almost time- time for you to…go." He said sadly.

Harry nodded and swiftly got up. James went and retrieved a broom from the extra storage. Harry mounted this broom while James mounted his Nimbus. They then took into the early morning sky, flickers of light coming from in-between the tall trees. The window in the common room was still cracked open and James saw red hair falling out of it, flying in the crispy breeze, _Lily._ She was waiting for them and must have fallen asleep.

James stood on the ledge end lightly and shook Lily's arm gently. She woke up immediately, falling out of her chair and onto the stone floor. James jumped through the window and helped Lily up as quickly as he could. Harry landed on the common room floor and watched his father help his startled mother up.

"Lils? Are- are you okay? You smacked your head pretty hard."

Lily shook herself off; trying to compose what dignity was left in her image. She blew her awry flyaway pieces of hair out of her face and nodded. "Yes James, I'm fine." She said. "So you didn't find- HARRY!" She said and jumped into both of their arms. She hugged Harry fiercely, like a mother letting her son go to his first day of school and said, "Don't. You. EVER. Do. That. To. ANYONE. Ever. Again."

Harry smiled and nodded to his mum, "Alright mum, I promise I won't."

She then let him go and said, "Good." Harry went up to their dormitory to find Ron and Hermione. Lily ran into James' arms saying, "Thank you for finding him." And she kissed him on the lips softly.

James smiled into her lips and said, "Well he's my son too."


	9. Chapter 9: Time to go Preview of Story

**Our last chapter…I've really enjoyed writing this and I have to say thank you! To everyone who was merely read this story, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I'm not Queen Jo or share any of her brilliance.**

Harry couldn't sleep at all the rest of the night. Lily and James were just as restless, tossing and turning on couches in the common room. The sun came slowly, all of them up before it.

At 7:30, Dumbledore sent McGonagall to acquire Harry, Hermione, and Ron so they could be oblivated and sent back to their time. They walked down to the corridor, Hermione and Ron chatting happily, Harry glumly dragging his feet down the stairs. They dropped into the common room.

"Harry? Do-do you want to say-say goodbye to your-" Hermione said, breaking stammering at bit on her speech because she knew how much this was hurting Harry.

"No, let's just go." Harry cut her off coldly.

"Look mate, I know you are upset but you don't have to take it out on us." Ron snapped back.

They walked to Dumbledore's office silently, students walking the halls to breakfast. They were lucky, and knew nothing about everything the trio was going through.

"Gumdrops," Ron muttered.

The statue jumped out of the way to let the three in. They climbed up the steps solemnly and went into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore came down his stairs as the three closed the door behind them, a Time Turner in hand.

He smiled to them and said, "I've enjoyed having you here this year, I cannot wait to get to teach you all later in my life. Good luck in everything you do in life and remember there will always be help to anyone that asks at Hogwarts." Dumbledore then proceeded to take out his wand and point it to Ron. SLAM!

"HOW DARE YOU LET HIM LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Lily screeched.

She then flew over to Harry, throwing herself into his arms with no fair warning at all. The impact of even Lily, who was quite petite, was almost enough to knock him down.

James then stumbled up the stairs and stood at the doorway rubbing his eyes, he apparently had _just_ gotten up.

"How dare you try to leave without seeing us." Lily hissed in Harry's ear.

James laughed for he knew what Harry had done, the wrath of Lily Evans was no fun.

"Sorry mum, sorry…again." Harry stated awkwardly.

Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You _are_ just like your father, inside _and_ out!"

Dumbledore then cleared his throat, "I apologize for breaking up this….err family event but Hermione, Ron, and Harry really must leave."

Lily bit her lip and then nodded slightly, her eyes welling with tears. James heaved and put his arms around Lily, whispering in her ear, "It'll be okay Lil, I promise. It will be okay darling."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Hermione and said, "_Oblivate,"_

He then proceeded to do the same to Ron.

Harry looked at his mum and dad before he went to the Time Turner. Lily was smiling to him in a miserable way while James was looking rather distraught. "I'm so sorry to the both of you. I wish there was another way, you two are-are amazing and you don't deserve to die and,"

"-Harry," Lily interrupted.

"Son," James said huskily, seeming ready to break down.

"We don't mind that were dying." Lily continued.

"We'd do it for you." James said.

"You mean everything to us…" Lily crooned softly.

"I do?" Harry stuttered.

"Of course you do." James and Lily said in unison.

"And we are _so_ proud of you." James said. "Always have been, always will be. Remember that son."

"We love you." Lily said crying and smiling at the same time.

"I love you too, both of you." Harry said.

He then went to where Dumbledore was. The Time Turner was set. Dumbledore smiled at him and pointed his wand, "_Oblivate."_

Dumbledore let go of the Time Turner and then Harry, Hermione, and Ron were gone.

SNAP! Ron, Hermione, and Harry were back in the grimy little café. And there were two men walking in. Harry knew they were death eaters, he knew they needed to get out, he knew they would have a long, dangerous road in front of them, and for the first time, though he didn't understand how he knew, he knew his parents would be proud of him.

**So how was that ending? Did you like it? Please review and favourite if you like my story and you could check out some of my other stories too Anyways, down here is the sneak peak for my new multi-chapter series "The Diary of Two Confused Redheads"….it should be coming out soon but until then, enjoy the sneak peak!**

**The Diary of Two Confused Redheads**

-Lily Evans-

September 1, 1978

Hogwarts! I'm finally back! And to top that, I'm Head Girl this year! It will be a brilliant year, I am sure of it. Nothing could make me feel bad, not even the fact the Head Boy is bloody James Potter. I'm sure that will be annoying later this year though, but I'm happy right now!

I'm not really sure what was in Professor Dumbledore's mind when he made Potter the Head Boy this year… A more sufficient pick would have been Remus; he would have actually been helpful! Although Remus___**is**_ a "marauder" as Potter and Black's crew calls themselves, Remus is so nice and very thoughtful.

Potter and Black are now… sitting around the fire in the common room; no doubt that they're planning to do a huge prank soon. This _is _the last year I have to deal with them though, thank heavens! I'll have to be on the lookout for enormous pranks as this is their last year in Hogwarts though... Sadly, I also have to share the Head's rooms with Potter too. Joy and Hestia just reminded me I also have rounds with him tonight. Double joy.

Goodnight, unfortunately it is time for rounds.

-Lily Marie Evans

-Ginny Weasley-

September 1, 1996

First day back! I'm going out with Dean Thomas and he's great. I still get the butterflies in my stomach every time I see Harry though. But like he fancies me…yeah right! Anyway, fifth year is going to be tough, says George and Fred, and Ron. But hopefully I'll make it through… Harry is quidditch captain! So it's a possibility that I will get picked for the team, I hope…

Ron is grinding his teeth over the fact that I'm dating one of his roommates although he'll get over it. Anyway, Hermione knows I still like Harry and I'm doing what she said to do, calm down around him and date other people to get cosy around him.

I'm tired, it has honestly been a long day, goodnight

-Ginny


End file.
